Boucles d'Or
by Mikipeach
Summary: A Asgard, une chevelure sombre était toujours synonyme de différence. Il y avait Loki, Nanna...et Sif à la belle Chevelure d'Or qui n'arborait plus que des boucles ténébreuses sur ses épaules.


_**Disclaimers :**_ Sif, Brunhilde, Amora, Thor, Loki & cie appartiennent à **la mythologie nordique** et à **l'univers Marvel**. L'histoire sur les cheveux blonds de Sif devenant noirs est tirée des comics écrits par ce bon vieux **Stan Lee**. Je ne possède aucun droit hormis mes mots et vos reviews comme seuls biens.

Voici un petit OS sans grande prétention sur Sif et ses pensées sur un épisode de son existence.

.

* * *

_**Boucles d'Or**_

* * *

.

Les chevelures blondes avaient toujours éveillé une jalousie teintée d'envie et d'animosité dans le cœur de Sif. Où qu'elle aille dans Asgard, de la Cité d'Or jusqu'aux petits royaumes perdus dans l'astéroïde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents et les poings en entrapercevant un éclat capillaire doré.

A Asgard on naissait avec des cheveux blonds, parfois roux ou châtains, mais rarement noirs comme l'ébène ou les plumes d'un corbeau. Les bruns et les brunes étaient toujours le fruit d'un métissage avec l'un des peuples d'Asgard ou venaient d'un autre pays des Neuf Royaumes. Les habitants de la Cité d'Or ne naissaient presque jamais avec la peau blanche et les cheveux noirs. Une chevelure sombre était toujours synonyme de différence.

Nanna, la belle brune possédant la digne chevelure de son père. Roi des Nains et de Nidavellir.

Loki, le prince aux traits anguleux et à la musculature sèche, le magicien perdu dans cet univers guerrier. Le fils de Laufey. Le jotun à qui on avait caché ses origines en le laissant évoluer dans un monde où on murmurait avec méfiance derrière son dos.

Et Sif à la belle Chevelure d'Or qui n'arborait plus que des boucles ténébreuses sur ses épaules.

Elle qui était si fière de sa longue chevelure blonde. Agitant ses tresses ou ses boucles avec une malice enfantine. Dans une coquetterie maladroite pour plaire à Thor. Dans une fougue orgueilleuse devant le nez de Loki.

Sif, l'enfant à la Chevelure d'Or qui avait connu la plus horrible des humiliations, en se réveillant un matin les cheveux chatouillant ses oreilles alors que ses boucles reposaient sur le sol, éparses. Tranchées à ras de sa tête par quelques coups de ciseaux vengeurs.

Les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues rondes et sa bouche avait vociféré des menaces en direction d'un Loki victorieux. Il était pourtant revenu quelques jours après en tenant dans ses mains une chevelure aussi lumineuse que celle qu'elle avait autrefois possédée avec fierté. Un bijou d'orfèvre que les Nains de Nidavellir avait fabriqué pour que le jeune prince se rachète aux yeux de la petite Sif et de Thor.

Folle de joie, l'enfant s'était saisie de sa nouvelle parure, laissant les doigts de Loki la couronner de sa féminité renaissante. Elle s'était admirée dans le miroir, touchant ses cheveux, entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches dorées.

Jusqu'à ce que son sourire se fige d'horreur. Jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux deviennent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Aussi noirs que ceux de Loki.

Tremblante et les yeux rougies de larmes, Sif était restée pendant de longues minutes à contempler son reflet, à tirer sur ses cheveux fermement ancré dans sa tête, à supplier Ymir de lui redonner sa belle chevelure blonde. Même les paroles de réconfort de Thor n'avaient pu effacer l'humiliation qui tordait les entrailles de la future Déesse de la Guerre.

Elle était brune. Une brune entourait de blondes.

Boucles d'or. Chevelure dorée. ondulations de miel. Blonde comme les blés. Comme le soleil.

Il y avait la chevelure blonde et lumineuse d'Amora. Des vagues et des ondulations solaires dans lesquelles on avait envie de noyer ses doigts et de perdre son nez. Blonde comme le désir qu'elle pouvait éveiller aux creux des reins des adolescents d'Asgard. Blonde comme les flammes de la haine qu'elle éveillait dans le cœur de Sif à tourner autour de Thor.

Il y avait les tresses dorées de Brunhilde. L'impétueuse Valkyrie qui lui avait fait connaître le goût acre de la défaite en remportant maintes fois leurs combats et en venant chatouiller son visage de ses mèches blondes durant leurs luttes ou ses défaites.

Il y avait les multiples éclats capillaires des jeunes Freyadottir, qui évoquaient parfois à Sif l'image d'un vaste bouquet réunissant toutes les variétés de fleurs jaunes des jardins du palais. Doux et enivrant parfum lumineux. Les cheveux couleur miel de la douce Snotra. Les boucles blond cendré de Sigyn. Celles dorée de la voluptueuse Lofn. Celles comme les blés d'Idunn. Celles ambrées de la petite et délicate Sjofn. Ainsi que la délicieuse et longue chevelure ensoleillée de leur mère, Freya, la Déesse de la Beauté.

Il y avait les coiffures de Frigga. Un blond parsemé de tons de gris et de blanc, signe du temps qui s'étiolait et imprimait les traits de cette reine si élégante, si maternelle et si forte.

Il y avait aussi les mèches blondes impétueuses de Fandral, les longs cheveux de Thor, l'éclat blond cendré de ceux de Freyr, le frère jumeau de Freya et le roi de Vanaheim.

Une valse capillaire lumineuse. Un tourbillon de tons de jaune, de doré, d'ocre, de blé, d'ensoleillé qui venait chatouiller son nez et blessait sa fierté.

Toutes les nuits, Sif se plaçait devant son miroir pour contempler son reflet. Elle passait toujours ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Crispant les lèvres, en se rappelant de ce que lui avait un jour murmuré Loki alors qu'elle lui crachait sa haine et lui rappelait son crime capillaire envers elle, encore une fois.

_« Au moins, nous sommes pareils maintenant jolie Sif. »_

Oui. Ils étaient pareils et c'est ce qui gangrénait son cœur un peu plus à chaque instant. Une sournoise pensée tourmentant son esprit et résonnant toujours dans les airs lorsqu'elle apercevait une chevelure blonde dans son sillage.

Plus jamais elle n'aurait de belles boucles d'or. Plus jamais elle n'aurait une chevelure lumineuse. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait toucher ses cheveux en songeant à l'éclat doré de ceux de Thor. Plus jamais elle ne serait unie à lui par cette couleur capillaire si lumineuse.

Non. Désormais, quand elle prenait ses boucles entre ses doigts, elle pensait à Loki et à ses cheveux d'onyx. A ses mauvais tours. Aux abysses tortueuses de son âme. A cette vicieuse connexion capillaire qu'ils les uniraient jusqu'au Ragnarök.

Et parfois elle pouvait presque entrapercevoir son sourire moqueur et victorieux se confondre avec son reflet dans le miroir.

* * *

.

.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage par une petite review, bonne ou mauvaise, qui sera grandement appréciée. Vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres écrits sur ce fandom ou suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH). Libre à vous.

A bientôt chers lecteurs !


End file.
